


Give Your Heart A Break

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Malec being adorable, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate take on Malec's relationship goes from the Freeform TV show Shadowhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I read Successful Mission by Hand_of_the_Alex and I thought it was cute and wanted to write my own version somewhat similar but I swear it is not. I hope you guys like it and after you give this a read go read Successful Mission if you haven't!

Alec has secretly been seeing the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, for months now behind his family’s back. His family didn’t even know Alec was gay, except Isabelle she just knew. It all started when Jace and Izzy ditched him during patrol, Alec continued to walk around and bumped into a very colorful man that he knew was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus invited Alec for a drink and how could Alec decline a gorgeous man that actually liked him? They talked for hours and hours, when Jace and Izzy ditched patrol Alec always called Magnus and they would meet up.

It wasn’t until a fiery red head came into their lives when they had to start going to Magnus. “Magnus Bane.” Hodge said “ He's over 300 years old. And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive.” Alec tried not to make it obvious that he already knows Magnus and is currently dating him, when Alec saw the pictures of Magnus it took all he could to not smile at the pictures of his boyfriend. Izzy was talking about a Downworlder Rave that he knew Magnus wanted to go to, but he knew Valentine’s men would be searching for him. Hodge started to talk about the necklace that Alec knew exactly what it was, Magnus didn’t like talking about his past but he opened up just for Alec. 

When they got to the rave Alec was scouting the area, but staying close enough to watch over Magnus to make sure any Circle member wouldn’t get to him. He watched as Jace and Clary spoke to his boyfriend and him taking the necklace from his brother. He was talking to Clary and giving Jace a disgusted look, when he noticed a movement behind them and a person taking a Seraph Dagger out. Alec took out his bow and shoot an arrow straight into his chest, he walked towards them and slightly brushed Magnus as he walked towards the body and took the dagger. By the time he got back to Jace, Magnus was nowhere to be found.

When they got outside the club Alec tried acting like his other self being a pain in the ass about everything and yelling how they are never going to find Magnus, when really he knows exactly where he is. Jace tries to locate him by himself but it doesn’t work, so he calls Alec and they use  their parabatai abilities to locate Magnus. When they locate Magnus at the warehouse they are on high alert when they see a Circle member kill a warlock that Alec came to know quite well. Alec takes off inside when no one is looking to find his boyfriend and when he does Magnus is facing a Circle member single handedly. He shoots an arrow at his leg and Magnus shoots him with his magic, “Well done.” he says to his boyfriend, “More like medium-rare.” Magnus says back, “Really? A God damn pun?” he laughs and smiles at him. Magnus laughs and smiles at his boyfriend before kissing him passionately before they head back to the ‘party’ as Magnus puts it.

When Magnus changes the location of his lair he tries to flirt with Alec in front of his siblings, but when he wants to smile he doesn’t and acts clueless. “Pretty boy, assemble your team.” Magnus said point towards Jace and Alec, and Jace thinking he was talking to him walks forwards and Magnus pushes him back, “I’m not talking to you. I'm talking to... you.” He said pointing to Alec, he gives a slight smile then realizes who is in the room and shrugs as if he was clueless. Magnus walks with Clary to a room in the back and gives her instructions and calls Jace, “Izzy, can you do a perimeter check? Just to make sure nobody was able to track us.” He said to his younger sister and she nodded. Just as Izzy left Magnus came back to the room, “Where did Isabelle go?” he asked, “I may have made her do a perimeter check, so we have at least 15 minutes.” Alec said giving a slight smirk. “Just as much time it should take Clary to finish that pentagram.” Magnus said giving his boyfriend the same smirk. For the next 10 minutes the two had a mini make out session and for the other 5 they talked for a while then Izzy returned and 2 minutes later Clary was ready.

When they walked into the room Magnus was trying to get a reaction out of Alec by saying something about sleeping with Michelangelo. When they took their places around the pentagram Magnus made sure to be next to Alec, he held his hand out for Alec to take and when Alec took it all they could do was look into each other's eyes. Alec looked away and took  Jace’s hand and they continued around the pentagram, until they got back to Magnus and he started chanting. “Valak is among us do not break the bond.” Magnus warned, “The demon demands payment, we must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most.” Magnus told them. For Clary it was her mother, for Izzy it was her brother, when it got to Alec and Magnus it was a memory of each other. “Alec, what is going on?” Jace shouted “Were you ever going to tell us?!” he continued and at that moment Jace broke the bond and everyone flew to a wall. Magnus tried to contain the demon, but he was growing weaker “Jace!” Izzy screamed as the demon grabbed him, Izzy and Jace grabbed him trying to pull him back, but it didn’t work, “Clary, if you kill the demon, you may never recover your memories!” Magnus warned. Instead of finding another way out Clary took the Seraph Blade to the demons side and killed it.  “Jace, get up! Is he going to be okay?” Izzy asked, “I don’t know does he normally lay like that without moving?” Magnus says and Alec gives him a small glare. They hear a gasp and coughing, when they look at Jace he is slowly getting up. Alec stands up and backs up a little, unsure of what Jace was gonna say or do about Alec being gay. “Told you, you owe me $50.” Izzy says and Alec just stares at them “What the hell did you bet on?” Alec said, “We bet whether you were seeing someone or not.” Jace said handing Izzy the money, “You thought you were so slick sneaking out?” Izzy said with a sly smile.

After Jace, Izzy, and Clary left Alec stayed behind to spend time with his boyfriend, happy that he no longer has to hide the fact that he has a boyfriend. “I wish they could have found out at better circumstances,”  Alec said to Magnus, “But I am glad we don’t have to sneak around anymore.” Alec leans down and places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's soft lips. “I am too, maybe you can start going to those raves with me.” Magnus says, “Okay that’s where I draw the line.” Alec says and looks down at Magnus and he looks a little upset “Fine! One a  month!” he says, “How about one a week?” Magnus suggests, “Magnus.” Alec says giving him the ‘don’t push your luck’ look and Magnus sighs and agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Man and Angels, but with a little twist ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I'd add a new chapter every Thursday, love y'all for reading

After the fight at the wolf den, even though Alec wants to go see his boyfriend he knows his mother will be at the institute and would like to see him there. Alec and Izzy took a cab back to the Institute, while Simon, Jace, and Clary went to Magnus’ place. Before Izzy could say anything Alec stopped her, “Don’t Izzy!” he said, “You don’t even know what I was going to say!” she complained, “I know exactly what you’re going to say! ‘Stop being so stubborn, go to your boyfriends, and help our brother.’ Well not this time Izzy, yes, I want to see Magnus, but Jace needs to stop this. Not even I was like this when I first started seeing Magnus.” Alec said.  
Back at Magnus’ place, “What happened?” Magnus asked, “He was attacked!” Simon says, “He needs a warlock! He needs you!” Clary said. “Alexander, where is he?” Magnus asked while taking a look at Luke, “He’s fine, he’s headed back to the Institute with Izzy. He wanted to come, but Maryse is there.” Clary told the warlock about his boyfriend while he was running around looking for ingredients.   
When Jace came in he had a bloody nose and Magnus told him he needed some ingredients, “Oh and I need Alexander.” Magnus said to the Shadowhunter, “Why do you need Alec?” Jace asked, ‘Just a general need.’ Magnus wanted to say “Virgin Shadowhunter energy.” he actually said, “That explains so much.” Simon said. Then they were off to go get the ingredients needed to save Luke. Clary had stayed behind with Magnus to help him with the base of the potion and to make sure Luke was alright.  
“Promise me you won’t go through with it,” Izzy said, “Promise me you will say no.” Alec could hear the sadness and worry in her voice as he turned around, “What are you talking about? Say ‘no’ to what?” Alec asked his sister. “They are going to make you marry.” Izzy said simply, “Who's ‘they’?” Alec asked, “Our parents are making plans for both of us.” Izzy told him, “You know what, screw the rules, screw them, screw all of this.” Alec scoffed and walked off.  
Alec knew only one place to go to that he could be himself and not a heartless soldier that his parents want him to be: Magnus’ apartment. As soon as Alec got there he saw his boyfriend struggling with his magic, “MAGNUS!” Alec screamed as he caught him before he fell back, “Help me. I need your strength.” Magnus said tired, “Take what you need to keep yourself going.” Alec said to his boyfriend. Just a few seconds later Jace and Simon got there and Clary finished the antidote and gave it to Luke. After Magnus was done he leaned on Alec to keep himself steady, “Are you okay?” Alec asked his boyfriend, “Yeah.” He said after a while, Alec placed a small kiss on his temple as he helped Magnus up. Jace and Simon were able to get Luke to a spare room in Magnus’ apartment while Alec helped Magnus regain his strength. “Are you good?” Alec asked the man in his arms, “Yeah, I should be good. I should go check on the werewolf that was bleeding on my couch.” Magnus said as he got up slowly, “You should be resting.” Alec said with worry for his boyfriend, “I will be fine, Alexander.” Magnus said.  
After Clary and Jace left, Luke stayed behind to rest, Alec grabbed some towels and headed towards Magnus’ couch and started to clean as much as he could. “You know I have magic for that, right?” Magnus said, “I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day.” Alec says giving his boyfriend a small smile, “Drink break?” Magnus asked holding up two drinks. Alec smiled, walking towards Magnus and taking the drink offered to him. Magnus snapped his fingers and a sparks shot out of Alec’s drink, Alec smiled at his boyfriend, “To us.” Magnus said, they touched glasses and they both took a drink, Alec grimaced after taking a sip of the drink and Magnus gave an amused smile. Magnus loved seeing Alec drink, he never did it often so he wasn’t used to the strong taste of the drink. “Why did you ask for me when Jace and Clary were both here?” Alec asked Magnus looking down at his drink, “Hmm, Jace didn’t tell you? It doesn’t matter it was a lie anyways.” Magnus said turning towards the window, “Are warlocks always this cryptic?” Alec said, “I’m not being cryptic, I’m being coy.” Magnus says then turns toward his boyfriend. “Let me spell it out for you, I wanted to see you again, with all your Shadowhunter work it’s been awhile since it was just you and I. For almost a century... I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone. Man or woman. You've unlocked something in me.” Magnus said to his boyfriend. Just as Alec was about to say something his phone rings, ruining the moment, Alec placed his drink down then grabs his phone, “Hey. Hi, Mother.” Alec says listening to the voice on the other end of the phone, “Of course.” Alec says then hangs up the phone. “Duty calls.” Magnus says, “Look, Magnus as much as I-” Alec started, but Magnus cut him off by placing his finger near his mouth, “I understand, stay for just one more drink, and then decide.” Magnus said handing Alec his drink, then Alec takes it from him and takes a sip. Alec decides to stay the night with Magnus and they laugh and talk about whatever comes into conversation, that’s not all they did, but let’s just say the stamina rune was put to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Alec did what he did for his family, but why? Why, Alec?! You love Magnus! I might add a little Lydia in upcoming chapters, we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like then I will try to post a new chapter every Thursday night. So comment if you like and I feel like a YouTuber by saying all of this... lol!


End file.
